Graduation
by EclipsedWonderland
Summary: It's graduation at Duke University. What changes will come to the graduates?


**Disclaimer:** This fiction is written in an Alternate Universe. Basically, that means that, while it draws themes and characters from L.J Smith, there is no plot relevance in it and it is a mix between the show and the books.

**Graduation**

**Inspired by: L.J Smith**

**Written by: EclipsedWonderland**

**Beta-Read by:PiecesOfEight  
**

As I arose, I immediately wanted to fall back into eternal sleep. The dawn that peered through my expensive curtains mocked me, telling me it was a new day and that I had to get up. Today was it. No more arguing could be done; no more promises could be fulfilled or broken. Nothing could stop the momentum of time spreading through my infernal life. As I lay staring up into the darkness, I recalled the first time I had met her. The first time our eyes had clashed on the day of registration at Duke, the first words of liquid chocolate that had dripped from her mouth. So rich and full, so entirely different than anything I had ever known. Warm, forgiving, and young. Each moment we had spent together made me regret the day we had met more and more. She was not like me. She could never be like me. She didn't truly know me. And yet I had always felt like she had.

I rose, trying to clear my head. Those moments felt so far away now: I was so far away from the first kiss, the first bite, the first "I love you". They seemed childish compared with what I was ready to do to her. It felt odd, worrying so much over a human girl, even if she did look like the woman I had fallen for over five centuries prior.

Sighing, I practically inhaled my scotch as time ticked its unforgiving hand. I was feeling oddly nervous and played it off as being starving even though I had fed plenty earlier. I glanced around my room, attempting to find something that would distract me from who would arrive in only a few short minutes. It felt so much smaller then the larger places I had stayed in for the last few hundred years. I smirked and thought, _"It's probably because a certain idiot brother isn't living here and taking up space." _I began to reminisce about how these last 4 years at Duke had been some of the best of my life. Not only because of my brunette beauty, but because I finally began to modernize myself. Move past the typical Italian Renaissance politeness, or, more often then not, mocking the same system. I had developed a few... friends, I suppose. College kids were much more amusing then I had originally thought. Actually, I was beginning to remind myself of that fool that my friend Rose had introduced me to. What had his name been? Oh yeah, Slater. He was a typical modernized vampire, like that which I was beginning to become.

I smirked, enjoying the feeling that slid through me. Ever since Elena had become the light in my life, I hadn't been able to turn the emotions inside me off, nor could I pretend that they were. She changed everything inside and out. I had even bought a white shirt, just for her. Another surprising smile crept across my face at the semi-dreadful memory. So many memories, so many fun nights of just being kids. Even after she knew every nook and cranny of my mind, every thought that crossed it, we were still able to live out our College lives as normal kids. My heart suddenly jerked in sadness, knowing that those days were coming to an end.

A soft knock came from the door and my stomach fell and fluttered at the same time. I was excited, I couldn't lie, but a small nostalgia wanted me to tell her no. That I wouldn't do it for her, that it wasn't the time. Yet, I knew somehow that it really was.

I answered the door with a smirk across my face as my little light jumped on me. I laughed a genuine laugh as did she and I held her by her bottom, kissing small kisses along her cheeks and lips.

"Hello Miss Graduate," I said playfully, gazing into those wide brown eyes.

"And to you, Mister Graduate," she remarked, trying to seem witty. It was quite cute when she did that, even though we both knew I could surpass her wit any day. I set her down gently and moved in closer to her ear.

"And how are you doing this evening, Miss Gilbert...?" I whispered seductively. The small shiver that slid down her spine and through her body sent a delicious vibe through me. She pulled me closer, playing a delightful game of her own. I thought she would kiss me, but Elena surprised me by going straight to my jawbone, nipping it lightly. I loved these games she played; they were perfectly wretched.

"I'm doing fine. And you, Damon...?" She breathed against my ear, licking it tentatively.

"Okay, Elena, you win..." I breathed out in pleasure. She pulled away abruptly, sneering at me. I glared at her playfully before taking her in a sweet embrace, knowing that we needed to address what was happening. Her heartbeat slammed against my chest in fear and happiness. I felt it too, the fear and nervousness rushing through my veins; I didn't want another Katherine.

"Elena..." I whispered, a seriousness falling into place around us, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

She laughed against my neck and snuggled into me deeper, the warmth spreading across my body forcing me to blush. "Yes, Damon. I love you... Why would I not be ready?"

I held her closer as a sweet fountain of happiness spilled in my heart. "I love you too, Elena." I released her gently and smirked at her pointing my hand toward the couch. She immediately made herself at home on my couch.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water? Maybe a Juicey-Juice?" I asked sarcastically, flashing a crooked smile at her.

I heard her heart beat faster at my smile and that made me grin harder. I stole away into the kitchen, pouring a small glass full of blood. As I walked back into the room, I felt an immediate shift in the mood as Elena stared at it. I tried to convey to her that it was merely my dinner with my eyes and she finally took the hint. I saw her shoulders relax a fraction and I decided to startle her a bit. With a speed faster then she could see I appeared sitting next to her, not being able to hide my smile. She gasped a bit and hit me on the arm, which hardly hurt but made me laugh. She was so cute when she did that.

"So how's your brother?" she asked nonchalantly, staring into the fire.

I took a long sip and gazed at the flames that danced upon her soft skin. She seemed to be thinking deeply about something, but I could tell that it wasn't a sad thought... She was scared, yes, but she seemed happy in that one moment.

"Probably brooding somewhere. He and Katherine took the kids up to England or something. I swear, thatwoman never came off as the nurturing type to me." I said dryly, honestly amazed that my brother had wed her and they had adopted children. _Children_ for crying out loud! Disgusting little things.

Elena giggled beside me as I put my arm around her, "Yeah, people will surprise you sometimes. She didn't seem all that bad when I met her."

I snorted at that, "Well you didn't know her back in the 1600's. Deceiving little witch she was."

Elena turned her eyes to me, the humor fading from them, "People change, Damon."

I completely understood her double meaning and sighed dramatically. All my avoiding had had no effect really; she was as stubborn as ever. I felt a deep pang of sadness as I brought my hand to her cheek and swept away the deep brown curls.

"I know," I said quietly. "Are you ready?"

She stared at me for a few moments before nodding and then quietly she said, "Yes I am. I want to be with you, Damon. I love you and I never want to leave you."

I pulled her close to hide the fact that a tear was slipping sluggishly down my cheek. I hardly knew where it had come from, but the traitorous thing had come. I kissed her lips softly, yet firmly, trying to sum up all the love I had for her in one little kiss. As I felt the first tear from her collide with mine, I knew she was ready. As the fire warmed my skin, I kissed her firmer and wrapped my hands around her back, clinging to her as if life depended on it. I pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes for a minute. We had a conversation with our eyes as she smiled at me; tears of joy and sadness spilling lightly down her cheeks. Yet, for once, that wasn't so bad. My mind began seeing the future and how wonderful it would be. Elena and I, twenty years from now, maybe in Miami, Florence, Rome, or Hong Kong, together for all time, with nothing to split us apart. The last image was of Elena in a pure white dress, seeing only me and smiling only for me.

As the images flashed across my mind I couldn't be more eager to turn her. I slipped my fangs into my flesh a little rougher than I should have. A sharp pain trailed through my body and as she pulled blood into her small mouth, I knew she felt everything I did. I could feel the connection she had with me as she dove through my soul and discovered all I had ever hidden from her. It had taken me completely off guard; I had never heard nor experienced anything like that in my long life.

I gently led her away and small droplets of blood stained her mouth. I looked deep into her eyes, feeling the aching pain return, knowing what I had to do. I had promised myself that if I were going to turn her, I would do it properly. I would drain her to death myself, no matter how much pain it caused. This was the true way of connecting a maker and his fledgling.

"Elena," I coaxed her softly, "I'm going to drain you, alright?" My voice had cracked, but it was nearly inaudible to her. She nodded, distant because of the blood running through her. Before I descended onto her neck, I burned the image of her into my memory. The dancing firelight created a warm, orange glow along her tan skin. Her features were soft and round, her eyes pools of liquid brown. Her cascading curls that haloed around her. I finally broke her gaze, knowing it was probably the last look of human Elena I would ever see. I moved the curls beyond her soft shoulder and exposed her neck. I heard her heartbeat pick up in anticipation and I kissed her, massaging the spot on her neck where I had bitten her a few times before. Making a trail from her mouth I kissed down her neck and felt the small texture of goosebumps there. I sucked gently on the spot making small moans come from her. Finally, gripping her tightly, I sunk my teeth into her flesh.

The images flashed before me: memories of her childhood, family and friends. Sadness and ache she had felt when her parents had died and the pure ecstasy she felt now. I was thrilled by this new gateway, knowing that she would at least slip away in bliss. As I pulled her liquid elixir into my mouth, I felt a deep want grow inside me, but I immediately shut it down. I didn't want to do that with Elena until I could slip a pure white dress down her figure and onto the floor.

Finally, her heart began to slow as she began to fade into oblivion. Finally it stopped. As I released my mouth from her neck, I gazed down at my beautiful lover, my own Desdemona. _Though I hope I'm not as hideous as Othello, _I thought, unable to bury the sarcastic remark. Smiling lightly, I kissed my Elena on the forehead and watched her lazily, leaning back on the couch, grinning at all the fun we would have this night and the next. Eternity was finally becoming quite appealing.

**A/N: **Okay I know I took a lot of artistic license here. I blended in some of the book with the show and changed the characters a lot. To me, this is a more mature Damon, one that, while he is still devious, he's found his reason to live. A reason to be happy, hence why he's happier. I know the Stefan/Katherine thing threw you off, but again this is a more mature situation. I'm playing a Katherine who finally found the error in her ways and changed, since the entire theme is [i]change[/i]. Besides, she does have an intense maternal instinct, which I think would be emphasized by her "finding her humanity". What with her baby and then the love of her mother. Anyway, I did take artistic license over this.

Review please! Even if you didn't like it, I'd love to hear why, seriously. **Critique is highly honored**. :)


End file.
